


Rien qu'un mensonge

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Denial, F/M, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Temari ne le croyait pas lorsque Shikamaru lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait plus, il ne voulait simplement pas lui donner raison.





	Rien qu'un mensonge

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Temari ne le croyait pas lorsque Shikamaru lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait plus, il ne voulait simplement pas lui donner raison.

Elle ne croyait pas davantage à son histoire d'amour avec Sakura Haruno, comment aurait-il pu préférer la fleur de cerisier elle qui avait longtemps été folle amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiha. La seule chose qu'elle avait pour elle étaient ses talents de médecin, et lors d'un combat il valait mieux savoir tuer que soigner.

Shikamaru avait été fragile et faible et qui avait été là pour lui donner du courage, pour lui rappeler qu'elle était la dure réalité d'une vie de shinobi, c'était elle, elle qui l'avait toujours poussé, encouragé à sa manière afin qu'il devienne celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il ne serait jamais devenu conseiller du hokage sans elle, il aurait même probablement abandonné la carrière de ninja. 

Il avait suffi que Temari hésite à venir s'installer au pays du feu pour qu'il commence à lui aussi se poser des questions sur l'avenir de leur relation qui datait du mariage de Hinata et Naruto. Il était normal qu'elle hésite, vivre avec lui signifait quitter son pays natal et surtout ses deux frères sans qui elle n'avait jamais vécu, ce n'était pas une décision qu'elle pouvait prendre à la légère. Il lui acait fallut plusieurs mois pour réfléchir, pour peser le pour et le contre, et ce laps de temps avait assez suffisant pour que celui qui prétendait l'aimer se rapproche de Sakura lors de plusieurs missions communes. 

Cette relation dont tout Konoha parlait n'était qu'une comédie, une vulgaire farce dont l'unique but était de la tester elle. Il cherchait simplement à vérifier si elle l'aimait autant qu'elle le prétendait, la blonde n'était pas inquiète, elle était ce que la kunoichi de l'équipe 7 ne serait jamais. Pourquoi un homme tel que Shikamaru se contenterait d'une vulgaire copie de Tsunade Senju lorsqu'il pouvait avoir un original comme elle, une fille qui avait enduré plus d'épreuves et dont le niveau était meilleur que celui de sa pseudo-rivale. 

Shikamaru avait rompu avec elle, en lui expliquant ses raisons, en lui démontrant par A+B pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur le long terme entre eux mais elle n'y croyait pas, il réaliserait bien vite son erreur et il reviendrait vers elle en la suppliant de le pardonner. Le fils Nara et elle étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et ce n'était pas les baisers qu'il avait vu donner à Sakura qui la ferait douter, il était à elle, elle avait été la première à remarquer son potentiel, son amour pour la fleur de cerisier n'était qu'éphémère et elle jubilerait le jour où elle leur donnerait tort à tous.


End file.
